


Living with Rin-chan

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Moments, Rin in his girl form, Yuri, two girls living together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: It's about Reader-chan and her life with her last life 'boyfriend'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a sequence of my other history "Bae... What's wrong with you?"  
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE NOTHING THAT HAS LESBIAN RELATIONSHIP...  
> The front door is useful for the house so feel free to leave.  
> Thank you (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Rin's POV:

  After we found each other... and made something "secret"...we decided to live together in my apartment. Now I feel my life complete, it's so good to be able to touch her soft skin again, feel her close to me. But... now... I'm not so stronger than I was. So... she...sometimes... she can defeat me almost everything. But she is still shorter than me, and it is SO CUTE. I still can hug her and she fits perfectly between my arms. I think that, for her now, it's easier to hug me from behing. Sometimes she do this and takes advantage and try to squeeze my breasts with her soft and small hands. It's make me chil, mainly when she slide her hands between my legs. But most of time she jump in her tiptoes, trying to kiss my neck... or call my attention for hug her or only give her some attetion. "Rin-chan...please...look at me a little" She say when I am on my computer, even she sitting on my lap. "Rin-chan come here and play with me." She say when I arrive at our apartment and she is playing some game in our Xbox ( ~~it isn't an advertisement).~~ In the end I never resist and I do what she wants and she rewards me with the sweetest things possible. From singing something for me sleep to give my shoulders a wonderful massage with her sorf hands. 

  I don't know if I could love something more than this, more than her. "Rin-chan there is nothing in the world that I love more than you" She say this while caress my hair, trying to make me fall asleep, and I love when she let me hug her and do the same, smelling her favorite perfume (name of the perfume), and the smell that stays in her hair and skin after a bath. Sometimes I can't resist and bite her neck or shoulder, for be rewarded with a slap after, but in the end she always forgive me.

 

 We were laying in my bed, her head in my chest while we watched some movies. It was a cold day and I felt her shaggy skin. She was snoring, her face so peaceful, like she did in the old days. While she twisted her body I caressed her hair. "Has something wrong, (Name)?" She looked at me with her sleepy face. "Rin... you are cold" She sank her face in my shoulder sgnuggling her nose deeply and hugging me like a baby. "So let me take a blanket for us-" She jumped in the fastest way that I have ever seen before. She backed holding the most child blanket, with sharks print. "(Name)... you know that I don't like this blanket", "He reminds me our last life".

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

The first time I brought (Name) to my apartment, I didn't expected that I forgot to change my blanket, the one that my mother made for me. That blanket with little sharks print. The problem was that my lovely blanket, that day, was extended all my bed. I only noticed this when I came in my bedroom after took a shower. It was the most embarrassing scene of my life. See my girlfriend sat in my bed, looking at my lovely sharks print blaket, and laughing like a little crazy child.

 

~ _END~_

 

 She laid on top of me with that fucking blanket around her. After the last movie finished she sat between my legs and pulled her laptop, "Rin-chan, LET'S WATCH DURARARA!". "WHY DO YOU WANT WATCH THIS ANIME RIGHT NOW? DON'T TELL ME IT'S BECAUSE YOU WANT SEE SHIZUO AND IZAYA AGAIN!", "Rin... are you jealous of a anime characters again?" And silence echoed around while she smirked looking at my disgusted face. " Why should I be jealous? I know you can't live withou my both closer to yours!" She pushed her laptop beside her and turned her body to sit in my belly, looking at me with a smirk to my old one. "Go fuck yourself, convinced", "SO COME HERE AND DO IT" I grabbed her by her arms, making her fall over me, her neck straight into my mouth. "MATSUOKA RIN PLEASE NOT AGAIN" And I closed my mouth in her neck... and I felt her skin shivers, while she squirmed her body, trying to break free, but she is still weaker than me.

How wonderful this life is!


	2. How to seduce your girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What rin-chan can do for seduce her beloved girlfriend

 The redhead girl walked around her room, it was almost her girlfriend's birthday, and she didn't know what to give to her. "If I was sill a man, what I would make for her?" Suddenly an ideia shined in her head. Snapping her fingers, while took her cell phone she looked through the door, for ensure that (f/n) isn't coming back home. 'If Sousuke didn't change his phone number I will complete my mission: "Give (f/n) THE BEST GIFT IN THE WORLD", "Don't need yell (f/-" , "SOUSUKE IT'S ME, RIN, YOUR CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND, THE FANDOM SHIP US", "Hmm Rin, if you now are a woman, How much sexy you are?", "Sousuke...please... GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Rin was almost ending the call when she heard a female voice behind the call. "Sousuk-", "Come on, Shark girl, tell me what you want". Rin took a deep breath and sighed. "What I could do to seduce my girlfriend?" Silence, again. "Girlfriend? Rin don't tell me tha- ", "Me and (f/n), we are dating. This friday is her birthday and I want give her something different but special", "Honey, give me an ideia..." Rin heard her friend whisper for the girl with him. "Buy a police costume, handcuff her and use your sexual skills" Rin can't avoid the blush in her face. "Sous-" And the call ended. "Sousuke you are a genious!" Looking at the clock, she noticed the time and ran out her apartment with wallet. Sousuke's ideia was the best thing for (f/n)'s birthday. 

 

"COME ON! WHERE YOU ARE... I FOUND YOU" Rin picked the costume and came to the exchanger to try the fantasy. Looking at the mirror, she remembered her last life, when his cock marked his pants. She put the police cap in her head and whistled. "You are so beautiful, Matsuoka Rin". She put her clothes and came to the cash register. two hundred dollars, a handcuff and half mission completed. Now she only needy thing a way to seduce (f/n). 

 

 

Keys turned the door, while a (h/c) girl came in her house. "Rin... I am home...", she walked around and went to her and her girlfriend's bedroom. "Rin..." The silence was scaring (f/n)... until she felt hands pulling her body agaisty something... or "someone". "Shh... my little bad girl" The redhead girl handcuffed her wrists while attacked her neck and shoulders with kisses. She noticed (f/n)'s skin dither while Rin's hand slided her sides and her tongue  traveled her neck. A soft moan escaped of (f/n)'s lips when Rin nibbled her shoulder. "(f/n), Do you want remember our old sex time, when we fucked each other until our legs didn't work?" Her nod gave Rin the answer, it was what she wanted to hear all week. 

 

  "Rin, this is your gift to me?" her girlfriend said while Rin hugged her from behind. "Yeaaaaaahh... Do you like it bad girl?" Her purr echoed the room while her lips found (f/n)'s neck and kissed it one more time. "I love it... but..." (f/n) said while blushed a little. " Why I am still handcuffed?"


End file.
